Como de Chick Flick
by Nosoymaria
Summary: De esas historias que todos sabemos que van a terminar mal, pero aun así nos gusta creer." Bella viaja a washington por cosas de la vida y conoce a un chico pero ella solo estará en la ciudad por cinco días, el amor a distancia es difícil... pero será que funciona?"


Primer día

Cuando entre a ese salón lleno de chicos entre 15 y 16 años, que miraban atentamente a un chico de unos 20 años que de seguro era el profesor, me di cuenta que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Entre en medio de disculpas y me senté en el primer puesto que vi libre, lastimosamente en la primera fila.

Había llegado tarde, pero al no vivir en esa ciudad tenia una excusa valida, me había perdido. Saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz tratando de imitar a las personas a mi alrededor pero al poco tiempo desistí de fingir interés y solo espere a que se acabara la media hora que quedaba de clase, preguntándome una y otra vez por que había aceptado venir a este lugar y que haría ahora.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, el profesor nos dijo que podíamos salir, que en 10 minutos seria nuestra próxima clase y si dijo algo mas no lo escuche; estaba muy ocupada marcando el numero de Jasper mientras esperaba que algún otro alumno saliera de la clase primero, para no llamar la atención de ninguna manera.

-Jasper! Carajo, donde estas?- dije apenas escuche un "Bella" del otro lado de la línea

-En el aeropuerto…- dijo el con su característico tono de voz conciliador.

- de Washington cierto?- pregunte aun cuando algo me decía que no respondería como yo quería.

-No… - dijo lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, hablo de nuevo- Lo siento Bella! En serio! Pero perdimos el avión, se suponía que íbamos a tomar el mismo avión que tu tomaste, pero llegamos unos minutos tarde y …

-A que horas sale su vuelo?- le interrumpí tratando de no perder la calma.

-Al parecer no podremos viajar hasta las 12… así que estaríamos llegando a eso de la 1 y media

- Después de las dos horas de almuerzo?- No pude evitar subir un poco mi tono de voz, la verdad estaba entrando en pánico. – Estaré entonces de 12 a 2 de la tarde sola? En una ciudad que no conozco? Que voy a hacer?

-Tranquila Bella! De seguro encontraras a alguien, harás algún amigo… No se!- Dijo el en un triste intento por tranquilizarme- además solo será por hoy, los próximo cuatro días no te dejaremos sola.

-ok ok… donde esta Em?- dije para tranquilizarme.

-Esta durmiendo a mi lado, esta muerto…

-Claro, como madrugaron tanto!

-Ya querida, te dije que fue por solo unos minutos, además llevamos mucho tiempo esperando, creo que ya pagamos nuestra deuda- Dijo el entre risas, haciéndome reír a su vez.

- Se lo merecen! Pero bueno, hablamos luego, tengo que comer antes de entrar a esa otra clase- dije resignada.

- Esta bien pequeña, suerte.

Colgué y baje rápidamente las escaleras, sin cruzar mirada con ninguno de los otros chicos que bajaban de los diversos pisos y salones; al lado de la universidad había una panadería y una cafetería, ambas llenas de jóvenes que me imagino pertenecían a mi curso o a el avanzado.

Compre solo una botella de te antes de subir en busca de algún baño, solo quedaban un par de minutos del descanso y no quería llegar tarde de nuevo y que todos fijaran su mirada en mi por ser la ultima; eso no debía volver a pasar.

Apenas salí del baño vi como los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a los respectivos salones; yo busque el mío lo mas rápido que pude y entre, pero esta vez decidí coger un puesto en la parte de atrás, donde de seguro podría sumirme en mis pensamientos sin ser molestada.

Al poco tiempo un profesor diferente al que habíamos tenido a primera hora entro y comenzó a explicar, mas yo no escuche nada de lo que decía y solo me dedique a garabatear círculos sin forma en mi cuaderno; cada vez me convencía mas de que haber venido era un error.

-Hey chica… sabes que como resolver el problema?- el chico sentado adelante mío interrumpió mis divagaciones después de un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

-No, lo siento… estoy absolutamente perdida- dije tratando de sonreírle en forma de disculpa.

El chico solo me miro y rio un poco por lo bajo antes de voltearse de nuevo a hablarle a su compañero de enfrente, de seguro para decirle que la chica de atrás era una perdida.

-También estas perdida? – escuche como otra voz llamaba, pero esta vez de mi lado derecho. Cuando voltee a mirar vi un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos castaños que me sonreía como un niño pequeño y no pude evitar responder a esa sonrisa.

-Muy perdida la verdad- le conteste.

-Pues ya somos dos!- dijo medio entusiasmado- He pasado toda la clase pensando en algo para dibujar pero no tengo idea! Me ayudas?

No pude evitar reir ante el entusiasmo y carisma del chico con esos brillantes ojos castaños y no tuve que pensarlo mucho para seguirle el juego.

-Eres capaz de hacer un ave fénix?- le pregunte alzando una ceja

-Uy…. Seria capaz con una guía visual- dijo el en modo de defensa

-Si eres muy bueno dibujando?

-júzgalo tu misma – dijo antes de pasarme un cuaderno rojo que tenia en su escritorio, haciéndome sonreír una vez mas con la hermosa expresión de su rostro.

Tome el cuaderno y lo examine por encima primero; parecía viejo y la portada estaba pegada con cinta, en letras negras y grandes se leía EAC, lo que supuse eran sus iniciales, cuando lo abrí pude ver como la mayoría de sus hojas estaban llenas de diferentes tipos de dibujos: animales, paisajes, rosas y ángeles se podían ver pintados a color o esbozados a lápiz, pero todos eran hermosos en su forma, el tipo en verdad sabia dibujar.

-wow, en verdad sabes dibujar!- dije con la boca medio abierta, aun ojeando las paginas del cuaderno

-Te gusto?- Pregunto aun cuando era obvio mi respuesta

-Claro, están estupendos! Eres todo un artista- le dije ya cuando le estaba devolviendo su cuaderno y sonriéndole mas de lo que normalmente lo hacia.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado- dijo con un entusiasmo casi infantil, que no hizo mas que hacerlo mas hermoso ante mis ojos, era un chico atractivo y su actitud no dejaba nada que desear- si quieres puedo dibujar algo en tu cuaderno

-Me encantaría- no demore nada en contestarle ni en pasarle mi cuaderno, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ni por que actuaba de esa manera, pero me gustaba y lo agradecía.. este chico estaba salvando mi día.

**Hola! No soy maria y Como pueden ver esta es mi primera historia… gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y les agradecería mucho si me dijeran que tal les pareció y si debería continuar escribiendo, toda critica es aceptada **


End file.
